Healthline and Medline Plus (U.S. National Library of Medicine, have published the following related to Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS). Severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) is a serious form of viral pneumonia caused by the SARS coronavirus. The virus that causes SARS was first identified in 2003.
The World Health Organization has designated SARS a global health threat. Breathing issues will appear within two to 10 days after a person is exposed to the virus. Health officials will quarantine a person who presents the above symptoms and family members if they have a history of foreign travel. The person will be quarantined for 10 days to prevent the virus from spreading.
SARS can spread when an infected person sneezes, coughs, or comes into face-to-face contact with someone else. SARS can cause complications as most of the fatalities associated with SARS result from respiratory failure. SARS can also lead to heart and liver failure.
There is no confirmed treatment that works for every person who has SARS.
Antiviral medications and steroids are sometimes given to reduce lung swelling, but aren't effective for everyone. Supplemental oxygen or a ventilator may be prescribed if necessary. In severe cases, blood plasma from someone who has already recovered from SARS may also be administered. However, there is not yet enough evidence to prove that these treatments are effective.
The Mayo Clinic has published that in spite of a concerted global effort, scientists have yet to find an effective treatment for SARS. Antibiotic drugs don't work against viruses, and antiviral drugs haven't shown much benefit
The World Health Organization has published the following related to Middle East respiratory syndrome (MERS).
Middle East respiratory syndrome (MERS) is a viral respiratory disease caused by a novel coronavirus (MERS-CoV) that was first identified in Saudi Arabia in 2012.
Typical MERS symptoms include fever, cough, and shortness of breath. Pneumonia is common, but not always present. Gastrointestinal symptoms, including diarrhea, have also been reported. Approximately 36% of reported patients with MERS have died. No vaccine or specific treatment is currently available. Treatment is supportive and based on the patient's clinical condition. There is no effective treatment for both SARS and MERS; for that reason, this idea may support the current efforts to treat such diseases caused by Coronaviruses family and any others diseases caused by the other viruses and Bacteria.